jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Kawajiri
) Reddish-pink (Anime) |eyes = Brown ( ) Hazel (Anime) |occupation = Housewife |family = (husband) Hayato Kawajiri (son) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = Jennifer Losi |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a character appearing in Diamond is Unbreakable. She is a housewife and the mother of Hayato. Appearance Shinobu is a woman of seemingly average height and slim build, with hair that is parted to the right and tied back in a low ponytail. Sometimes, like in her first appearance, she will tie back several locks of hair that are part of her bangs. She wears several different outfits throughout the series, most of them having skirts and patterns such as polka-dots. Personality Shinobu has a personality closer to that of a younger woman than a responsible mother, detesting her marriage. While she felt no hatred towards Kosaku, her relationship with him was cold and full of regret. She wished for more excitement in her life and often lashed out at her husband and son out of frustration. Though she resents her son for trapping her in her marriage, she occasionally reaches out to him, only to be ignored. She is very pleased when he finally begins to return her affection. However, once her husband's appearance is stolen, her relationship with her "husband" improved as his new sudden care for her. From cooking meals, stealing money for the landlord, and protecting her from Stray Cat, Shinobu's romantic affections for her "husband" are rekindled, excited by his sudden change in personality. By the end of Part 4, she lovingly awaits his return but is unaware that both her original husband and the man who took his identity are gone. She claims to have the type of character that is usually liked by cats. History Background Shinobu first met in junior high school and dated him because her friends thought he was cool. They married when she became pregnant. After years in a passionless marriage, she has grown to resent her husband and would have divorced him long ago if not for their son Hayato. Diamond is Unbreakable Shinobu's feelings for Kosaku change when, unbeknownst to her, Yoshikage Kira takes on his appearance in an attempt to hide from Josuke Higashikata. In an attempt to blend in with Kosaku's family, Kira starts to treat her well, and Shinobu suddenly finds herself harboring romantic feelings towards her spouse after many years. Shinobu eventually encounters Tama in the cellar of her house. Trying to scare it away, Shinobu accidentally causes the cat's death. Wanting vengeance, Tama, reincarnated in the Stand Stray Cat, attacks her by ripping off one of her toenails using its ability. She is saved from its attack by Kira, leaving her more in love than ever. On the morning of Bites the Dust's time loop, Shinobu's favorite Wedgwood china set is destroyed. She initially lashes out at Hayato, taking this as proof that he doesn't care about her at all, and tells him to go ahead and do whatever he wants from now on. Kira calms her down and kisses her goodbye as Hayato watches angrily. The last time the morning is repeated, Hayato avoids the conflict with his mother and kisses her goodbye for the first time in years, promising silently to protect her. She is confused but pleased by the change in his demeanor, and ignores Kira. After Kira is killed, Hayato does not have the courage to tell her that Kosaku is dead, and Shinobu continues to wait for her husband to come home. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= shinobu.png|Shinobu in her first appearance being ignored.png|Being ignored by her son witnessing.jpg|Witnessing Kira in the shower romantic.png|Feeling romantic feelings for Kira. ess_4.9.9.png|Being kissed goodbye by Hayato Shinobu3.png|Thinking by the sink Shinobu2.png|Feeling worried |-| Anime= Shinobu's first.png|Shinobu's initial appearance. Shinobu smirks at Kira.png|Smirking at her pathetic husband. Kira brings breakfast to his wife.png|Surprised at Kira bringing her breakfast. Shinobu letting her kitty in.png|Shinobu lets the family cat back inside. Shinobu questions Kira's odd behavior.png|Shinobu questions her "husband" and his odd behavior. Shinobu falls in love with Kira.png|Feeling romantic feelings for Kira. Shinobu bashful at Kira.png|Shinobu blushes as she leaves tea for Kira. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Kira about to strangle Shinobu. Kira tears Shinobu's dress.png|Shinobu surprised by Kira's sudden appearance, causing her dress to tear. Shinobu finds Tama.png|Shinobu finds Tama, a stray British Blue in her basement. Shinobu tries to appease Tama.png|Rolling around, trying to become friends with Tama. Shinobu's toenail ripped off.png|Shinobu's toenail blown off by Stray Cat. Ep30 Shinobu attacked by air bubble.png|Attacked by one of Stray Cat's air bubbles. Kira holding Shinobu.png|An unconscious Shinobu being held and protected by Kira. Shinobu completely in love.png|Shinobu fallen completely in love with Kira. Kira glares at Shinobu's kiss.png|Trying to give Kira a goodbye kiss before work. Shinobu breaks her teapot.png|Shinobu accidentally breaks her teapot. Kira kisses Shinobu.png|Shinobu is kissed by Kira for the first time. Shinobu unaware.png|Shinobu waits for Kira to return home, unaware of his death. Shinobu GreatDays.png|Shinobu's appearance opposite of her "husband" in the third opening, Great Days. Shinobu Kawajiri KeyArt.png|Key Art of Shinobu Kawajiri |-| Sketches= Shino1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4